Dante Umbra and the Olympian Guard
by BoyishVoid
Summary: Harry runs away from home, because of neglect. WBWL. Harry becomes powerful, forms a group named The Olympians. Harry/Fleur parring.
1. Chapter 1

I start this fanfiction, about Harry Potter for one reasons only…. I'm bored, and as I started to read some Harry Potter fanfiction, I realized how much I enjoy reading them. This is my take one Harry Potter Run Away. This will take place as a WBWL. If you read my other fanfic, Ancient School of Merlin, I did a vote. And this won out. So here goes.

THIS WILL BE BASED OFF OF **DEPRIVED**. The best WBWL/Runaway story I have read. GO check it out, it is great but unfinished. I will try my best to finish this.

Disclaimer: I don't own a single Harry Potter book, character, etc, which belongs to the respectable owners

* * *

Harry's life was disappointing to say the least. He lived in the Potter Manor, with his family, if he could call them that. Se Harry had the annoying fate of being a brother to the Git-Who-Lived.

Harry's life has been filled with nothing but neglect, and disappointment. When he born, with his twin, Jacob, they were equally loved. That changed when Voldemort came along, and tried to kill the twins. He was able to pull out a magical shield so very powerful, allowing the curse to rebound off the shield, leaving Harry with a lighting bolt scar, and Jacob a V shaped scar, for the magical backlash.

Soon, Dumbledore came and seeing the twins knocked out, he cast a magic core checking spell. He was shocked to find Harry's core was near the level of a squib, and finding Jacob full charged. Announced that Jacob, was the Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

From there his life went downhill very quickly. Jacob got everything he everything wanted, while Harry never got anything. And overtime Harry was forgotten. Harry found comfort in the vast Potter library, and was very magically skilled. He was able to do wandless magic, and never had a incident with an accidental magic.

By his seventh birthday he came down, and saw the birthday cake, and his heart dropped. The cake itself was flawless, and everything was there. But Harry was searching for something that wasn't there his name. So Harry quickly packed some spell tomes, into his bag. (Which had a extension charm on it. Which Harry casted at last year.) Went to the kitchens and grabbed some food.

At first Harry wasn't planning to run away. But after 5 hours of waiting to see if his parents would notice him, Harry soon realized it was never going to happen. With newfound determination, Harry left quickly left the manor. After a hour of walking, and boarding the Knight Bus, Harry made it to Knockturn Alley.

Harry entered the shop called Borgin and Burkes. He entered and was spotted, by a man.

"Shoo, go away child, I don't need you in this shop!" and with that Harry was kicked out of the shop.

Even then Harry wasn't going to give up. So Harry went back out the street.

* * *

Dumbledore, stepped out of the fireplace, knowing that the party was over, and made his way to Jacob, Lily, and James.

"Hello, professor. How are you today."

"Very well thank you. I just came to give the Birthday Boys their gifts."

"Yay!" yelled Jacob, knowing that Professor Dumbledore's gifts were the best.

"But first where is Harry?"

When Lily and James heard that they were dumbstruck. Where was Harry?

"Probably in his room." replied Lily.

"Why does he need to be here, Harry ruins everything! I don't want him here."

Dumbledore, ignoring Jacob, went to Harry's room. Finding it completely empty, with the exception of a small note, with messy handwriting, on the table. He reached out to read it. The more he read the angrier he got.

 _Hello Professor._

 _If you are reading this, I already left, knowing that my family didn't love me. I thank you for all the support you gave me but, it wasn't enough. I'll be fine. Please don't try and look for me._

 _Bye_

Dumbledore was furious at the Potters. He walked down stairs threw the note at them, and walked to the greenfire, leaving.

* * *

That was 8 years ago. Harry being a very quick learner learned he had to steal to get money to eat. He soon became a master thief. Harry hating the name Potter, changed it to Dante Umbra. He was very skilled in magic, sold the spell tomes, at the shop Borgin and Burkes. He also got a few jobs, in the magical underworld. The magical Underworld, is a place for thieves, gangs, and mercenaries.

Over the years Dante was able to hone his skills, and perform unknown magic. Soon he rose among the mercenaries. He had few friends, and they were known as the Olympians. He rescued a couple of boys. Whose name are, Aaron, James, Max, and Santi. All of them are well known mercenaries, with a status of a A class. They were also elementals and a formidable enemy.

Dante, also known as Hades, the master of the underworld, with a status of a S class, and the leader of the Olympians, was sitting in front of Mister Delacour for a job.

"So you are saying that you are Hades. The most powerful and skilled mercenary in the world?"

"For the last time, I am Hades! And should you continue to question my name and skill, I will walk out on you. Besides if you know enough about the Underworld, to hire me. You should know that it is me."

"Very well."

"Now, you had a job for me?"

"Yes, you see my daughter Fleur is going to go Hogwarts, for the Triwizard Tournament. She is very stubborn and refuses to change her mind. Now, there are a lot of Wizard and Witches, who would love to use her to blackmail me."

"And you would like me to protect her on this journey."

"Well, I would like it more, if the entire Olympians guard her…"

"What!"

"Yes, I would like all 5 members of the Olympians to guard her. They would be payed quite a lot. They won't lose money by taking this job. Oh, I also need you to train her in the basics of dueling and fighting"

"Very well, how much will you pay?"

"I was hoping you would lead."

"Very well, usually a bodyguard job is around 1000 galleons for a month, but that is because I have the other member for money should it not be enough. Seeing as how that is not going to happen, I'll say around 240,000 Galleons, for each member. And for each member you want wish for her to be trained by, another 1000 galleons. I highly recommend it seeing as how they each excel in different aspects. Take it or leave it."

"Very well so 1,205,000 galleons. I will pay you 602,500 galleons now should all the other 4 member accept. And the other half when the school year is over." said Mr. Delacour. "Deal?"

Dante stood up and shook Mister Delacours hand and said "Deal."

"I'll see you in 2 days, with your other 4 members."

Dante left the manor, and made his way to the edge of the wards. As soon as he stepped out, he apparated back the Olympian base. As soon as he opened the door he heard someone yell.

"What day did Dante Umbra, rescue James Lux?" said James with his wand pointed straight at him.

Dante stated calmly "April 30th, which also happens to be your birthday James. Now what is Dante Umbra's favorite branch of magic?"

"Alchemy." replied James.

"Why?"

"Because you feel connected to your great great grandfather. Edward Elric." said James

"Good now let's discuss our new job." and with that Dante went on to explain the new job, what it entailed, its length, and requirement.

"So, we need to guard a girl for a year, and train her?" said Aaron.

"Yes, Aaron. And the girl is actually 2 years older than any of us." replied Dante.

Aaron just grunted in response.

"I'm in. The money is more than we would make a year. Nice job by the way, tricking Mister Delacour. And most mercenaries will be too scared to attack us, especially you Dante. SO easy money." said James.

"Ya, I'm in." replied Max.

"Of course I'm in" said Santi.

"I'm in as well. The positive outweigh the negative by a ton." said Aaron.

"Very well. We leave in 2 days, so pack your bags." said Dante.

* * *

The Olympians apparated right outside the wards, and stepped through. They walked forwards only be shot with a stunner.

Each Olympians took a different defencive stance and casted a shield charm without a wand.

"Very impressive." said Mister Delacour. "Hello, I am Jean Delacour."

"I'm James, also known as Apollo."

"Aaron, also known as Poseidon."

"Santi, known as Hefestus."

"Max, known as Helios"

"Nice to meet you. Now I assume all of you agreed to this contract?"

"Of course, why else would we be here." said James with a sarcastic voice.

"Follow me. You need to meet who you are defending."

* * *

If you read to the end thank you, for putting up with the errors that might have been there. And I will continue to read. PLEASE write reviews, and tell me how to make it better. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!


	2. Chapter 2

I start this fanfiction, about Harry Potter for one reasons only…. I'm bored, and as I started to read some Harry Potter fanfiction, I realized how much I enjoy reading them. This is my take one Harry Potter Run Away. This will take place as a WBWL. If you read my other fanfic, Ancient School of Merlin, I did a vote. And this won out. So here goes.

THIS WILL BE BASED OFF OF **DEPRIVED**. The best WBWL/Runaway story I have read. GO check it out, it is great but unfinished. I will try my best to finish this.

I also changed Max's code name into Erebus.

Disclaimer: I don't own a single Harry Potter book, character, etc, which belongs to the respectable owners

* * *

Dante was lead to Fleur Delacour. To say she was beautiful was an understatement. With platinum gold hair, flawless skin, and a perfect face to top it all off. But Dante wasn't here to admire her. He was here to protect, and protect only.

"Who are they?!" said the perfect looking girl.

Jean Delacour explained a little too quickly. "They is my cousin's family. And also Dante here is my godson."

"I thought most of your other family was in your bad grace?" asked Fleur.

"Well…. They are in my good grace." said Jean Delacour, a little too quickly again.

"Well, then…. How about I give them the tour of the manor." said Fleur.

"That won't be nes a"

"No, that's okay. I will give it to them anyway." said Fleur while cutting her dad off.

* * *

As she lead them to one of the other balcony, she turned around on them, took out her wand and used it to slam the door behind them.

"Who are you and why are you here?!" yelled Fleur.

"We are your cousins." said James and Max at the same time.

"Fine I didn't want to do this, but you won't tell me any other way."

With that Fleur let her allure out. She stopped trying to control her allure, and with that her allure was let out at full.

"You shall tell me why you are here!"

Most men would have end up a drooling muck, doing anything she wants her to. But to her surprise, none of them was effected.

"As we said we are your cousins." said James, and Max at the same time.

"How are you not effected?"

"We are all special that way." said Santi with a huge smile.

* * *

Jean Delacour came up too find a stunned looking fleur and the Olympians with a huge smile.

"What is going one here?" said Jean.

"They are… are… IMMUNE!" said Fleur with a shocked face.

"Immune to what?"

"They are immune to my allure."

"Really, that is very surprising." said Jean. "May I speak to Dante alone."

"Very well." said Dante while leaving the room. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Was I that bad in lying to my daughter?"

"Do you want me to lie, or be honest."

"Lie."

"You were fantastic and she is completely fooled."

"Now tell me the truth."

"You sucked."

"Thanks. Noe, how are you all immune?"

"The more powerful the wizard, the more resistant they are to things like the allure. Most average wizard will get allured, while the slightly above the average can resist a controlled blast of a veela allure, but only a handful of of wizards are fully immune. All of us are fully immune to a full blooded veela."

"That is very interesting. Now my next question is when will you start training her?"

"I can start training her tomorrow if you wish."

"Yes that would will be acceptable."

"Very well. Anything else?"

"Yes, I want to tell to you that Fleur might try to… um… date you. You see most veela look for a person that is immune…"

"I'll try my best to keep it professional. I will not be the first to make a move, and I'll also try to dissuade her, should she show any emotion for me."

"Thank you, now why don't we all go down and eat lunch."

* * *

The olympians were waiting in the yard, for fleur to come out. After about 10 minutes, she came out wearing, some padding, and battle robes.

"Get over here girl." yelled Dante.

When she came over she yelled back "MY NAME IS FLEUR!"

Dante yelled back "Will your enemies care about that. Will they come up to you in the middle of battle and ask 'Excuse me, what is your name?". NO!"

"Now what will you do at the start of the fight?" asked James.

Fleur thought for a second, and casted a shield charm. She was proud how strong her shield was, but a frown appeared on James's face. He drew his wand and cast a stunner in less than a second. Her shield shattered, like it wasn't even there. She flew back from the magical backlash.

Max explained "Never go on the defensive, when you don't need to. The best defence is a good offense. It is mostly true. By going on the defensive, you allow your opponent control of the battle. Rather than casting a shield, just dodge the spell."

"That's not possible. Most spell go too fast to dodge!"

"Really, then how about this. If you can hit anyone of us, with a single spell. Than I will do anything you want us to do, for a whole week." said Santi.

Fleur said with a smile "Deal, get ready to be my slave."

As she pulled out her wand the Olympians took twenty steps back and waited. Fleur casted a chain of spell, there was barely a second between the spells. But to her surprise, they all dodged every single one of them. Thinking she missed, she casted more and more spells.

 _Bombarda, Tarantallegra, Locomotor Wibbly, Impedimenta, Expelliarmus, Confringo, Petrificus Totalus._ Thinking that at least one would hit any of them. But they eached moved just enough to dodge the spell and no more.

With the continues spells shot at the Olympians, Dante slowly stepped forward, still dodging each spell. He slowly sped up and soon was right in front of her. She cast one last jinx, thinking that nobody can dodge a spell from this distance. And in a way she was right, instead of dodging, Dante pushed her wand away from him, before the spell shot. He quickly did a leg trip move, but held her so she would not fall.

Fleur could see his gorgeous green eyes. Her veela charm singing to kiss him, but her human side stopping her.

"We win." said Dante while dropping her on the ground.

* * *

The summer passed quickly, and soon they were leaving to Beauxbatons.

Fleur under the grueling exercise of the Olympians, could now dodge some spells. She also became fitter, making her look even more gorgeous, if that was possible, and now having strange thoughts for the leader of her bodyguard, Dante. He was so brave, and a natural leader. He was extremely fit, and handsome, with a perfect body. _Wait why am I thinking like this. Stop it! After the contract he will leave, and completely forget about you. Stop!_

Dante was driven to Beauxbatons by the Delacours and they enter he could feel Madam Maxime staring at him.

The Olympians sat down near Fleur and listened to Madam Maxime welcome the newer students.

"Now why don't you all dig in."

After the feast, Madam Maxime came up to them and said "May I speak to Dante, James, Max, Aaron, and Santi please."

"Of course."

The Olympians all stood up and went with her.

"Hello. Beauxbatons is a prestigious school, but imagine my surprise when Mister Delacour asks me to take five new students with no history, in any other schools. Care to explain yourselves?"

"Mister Delacours is running to be the French Minister, yes?"

"Yes."

"Imagine what they could do with his daughter."

"That means, that you are…"

"Correct."

"But you are so young."

"Well Madam, looks can be deceiving. I assure you everyone of us are very well train."

"What is your job?"

"To protect." said everyone of the Olympians

"And if she is in danger?"

"To save or die trying."

"Not many will have the dedication each of you have."

"Do you trust Mister Delacour?"

"Of course."

"Then trust that he got the best of the best to protect her daughter."

"Very well. You may all leave."

* * *

If you read to the end thank you, for putting up with the errors that might have been there. And I will continue to read. PLEASE write reviews, and tell me how to make it better. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!


	3. Chapter 3

I start this fanfiction, about Harry Potter for one reasons only…. I'm bored, and as I started to read some Harry Potter fanfiction, I realized how much I enjoy reading them. This is my take one Harry Potter Run Away. This will take place as a WBWL. If you read my other fanfic, Ancient School of Merlin, I did a vote. And this won out. So here goes.

THIS WILL BE BASED OFF OF **DEPRIVED**. The best WBWL/Runaway story I have read. GO check it out, it is great but unfinished. I will try my best to finish this.

I also changed Max's code name into Erebus.

Disclaimer: I don't own a single Harry Potter book, character, etc, which belongs to the respectable owners

* * *

Fleur went with her friends to her dormitory.

"Who is the new boys that sat near us?" asked her friend.

"They are my 'cousins' according to my father. But they are quite clearly a group of bodyguards. I was sceptical because of their age, but they are all quite skilled, and are all immune to my allure." said Fleur while getting ready for bed.

After about 30 seconds, Fleur realized her friend stopped moving and stared at her with a mouth open.

"What?"

"They are all immune?"

"Yes, I try my full allure at them and not one of the were affected."

"But isn't a person being immune really rare. And the fact that they are all immune, and know each other should be practically impossible!"

"I was quite surprised as well."

"This is like that muggle romance book that I read. Where you dislike them at first, but you learn to love one of them."

"I hardly doubt that, Jamie. You always did love a love story that was never there."

"You have to admit, that boy that looked like the leader was quite handsome. And not only that, but he had the greenest eyes I have ever seen. And if you don't like him, that other boy to his right was quite handsome as well."

"You think that Dante is handsome. And the boy to his right is James."

"You seem to memorized their names."

"I don't like them." said Fleur, slightly uncertain. _I think._

"Well then I guess you won't mind me asking him out?"

"You will do no such thing!"

"Why do you care?" asked Jamie with a sly smile.

"I don't! But I don't want to see them miserable having to date you."

* * *

At breakfast the day after, the welcome feast, Madam Maxime got up and made an announcement.

"I need to make a very important announcement. The Triwizard Tournament has been reinstated. It will take place in Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With a new rule saying only a 17 year old may participate."

At that comment there was a loud mumble went out from the 3 through 6th year students.

"This is for the safety of our students, so no more complaining. This is the final list for the people that will be going."

Madam Maxime started to list around 40 students that will be going to hogwarts. They included Fleur and all the Olympians. Before she could dismiss them a boy close to the wall stood up and yelled.

"WHAT IS THIS! A VEELA AND SOME NEWBIES IS GOING TO REPRESENT THE SCHOOL WHEN I AM NOT!"

"That is correct Mister Simon."

"A HALF BREED!" yelled the boy. "WELL I GUESS THAT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN ANOTHER HALF BREED IS THE HEADMISTRESS!"

"Mister Simon, you are officially expelled from Beauxbatons. You have 24 hours to grab all your belongs before you are forcefully ejected from Beauxbatons. Anything left will become the property of Beauxbatons."

"You can't do that, when I am defending the honor of this school!"

"I am the headmistress as you clearly pointed out. Therefore giving me the right to expel any student I deem not worthy to be attending this school."

"YOU FILTHY LITTLE BIT a" yelled Simon.

He was never able to finish seeing as how 5 knives flew at him pinning him against the wall.

Dante with a innocent smile said "Sorry, it appears that our hand slipped off of our hands. They tend to do… horrible things to people without intelligence." said Dante with a huge almost feral grin.

"YOU DARE INSULT ME! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" yelled Simon, trying to act scary, which was hard seeing how he was still stuck on the wall.

"Yes, you are a pompous prat without any backbone or skill to back up what you are saying." replied Dante.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO MY FATHER IS? HE CAN HAVE YOU ARRESTED IN A SECOND!"

"Ah, the classic _I'm going to go to my father and cry_ card." said James with a scary smile.

"And we hate people that play the _I'm going to go to my father and cry_ card." said Max with an equally scary smile.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE SCUM!" yelled Simon, with his group of mindless idiots, trying to pull out the knives.

The Olympians stood up and walked to the boy. He looked like one of his blood vessels on his head wanting to explode. They each grabbed their knives and pulled it out, at the sametime. Dropping Simon on his knees, and elbows.

"Now, listen here." said Dante. "Anyone insult anyone of our friends"

"Will regret it" continued James.

"To the bone." finished Max.

"And you will wish" said Aaron.

"That you never lived." continued Santi

They simultaneously turned around and made their way back to their table. As they turned around, Simon stood up and his gang pulled out his wand and started to cast spells against them.

Fleur stood up quickly trying to warn them, but before she could even open her mouth, they all spun, pulled out their wand, and casted a silent _reducto_ , without a wand. Then the Olympian spun back around. That took place in less than 3 second. The Simon gang all flew backwards and slid down the wall, unconscious. They made their way back to their table, and sat down.

A teacher went to check on the boys to see if they were okay. The teacher lifted them and took to them to the hospital wing.

"Fleur….Fleur….Fleur….Fleur….Fleur…." said Jamie while tapping Fleur on the shoulder, who was still shocked.

"What?" asked Fleur.

"I think I am in love." staring at the Olympians.

* * *

The month passed quickly and they were preparing to leave the school, and head to Hogwarts.

Fleur finished packing and carried everything to the carraggie. Her training continued, and she could now dodge for 10 minutes, with James, and Max trying to hit her. James and Max seemed, almost twin like. They seemed to complement each other perfectly.

Fleur was taught alchemy by Dante, spell chains by James, advanced transfiguration by Max, advanced charms by Aaron, and basic physical combat.

The carriage ride was quite boring. The training never stopped, with a section specially dedicated to train her, and themselves. She never saw the Olympians train, but she knew that they train constantly.

And soon they made it to Hogwarts, with the carriage landing with a huge thud. Dante and the rest of the Olympians stood up with their backpack, enchanted to never open unless it was the owner opening it. There was an undetectable extension charm, that was technically 'illegal'.

"Why are you carrying your bag?" asked Fleur.

"Let just say, we don't trust anyone with our bags. We never let anyone handle out bags."

They made their way into Hogwarts. They were lead to the Ravenclaw table. But Dante couldn't care less. He could see Lily, James, and his shit brother, Jacob. Knowing that they will never be able to tell it was him. Harry had a powerful glamour charm, that was connected to his necklace. Nobody would be able to get rid of it unless the necklace was taken off.

James seeing where Dante was looking quickly distracted him. All Olympians knew how Dante looked like, and his real name. They knew his past and why he did not want to go through it. They sat down next to Fleur and watched as Durmstrang entered.

Dumbledore could sense a constant magic leaking out somewhere. Tracking it back to their source, he saw one of the boys. He had messy blond hair, with green eyes. _Wait green eyes?_ Dumbledore quickly made a mental image of Harry's look. He was quite similar to the boy that was talking with a beautiful girl, quite clearly a veela. Dumbledore would have thought nothing of it, if it wasn't for the glamour charm on the boy.

Dante looked at Dumbledore, and he instantly knew that he knew it was him. He turned to look at Jacob, who was hanging near a red haired boy. He turned to look at Lily, and she looked as beautiful as ever, but you could see the pain in her eyes. _Why was she sad. Is it because of me?_ He then looked at James, and you could see the pain in his eyes, but it wasn't as prominent as it was on lily's.

* * *

A/N Should Jacob be arrogant, stupid, or regretful? Tell me your opinion using the review, and I will write accordingly. Now I want to say, if you don't like the story stop reading! Nobody is forcing you. And to those who do enjoy it, thank you for the support, you have given me

If you read to the end thank you, for putting up with the errors that might have been there. And I will continue to read. PLEASE write reviews, and tell me how to make it better. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!


	4. Chapter 4

I start this fanfiction, about Harry Potter for one reasons only…. I'm bored, and as I started to read some Harry Potter fanfiction, I realized how much I enjoy reading them. This is my take one Harry Potter Run Away. This will take place as a WBWL. If you read my other fanfic, Ancient School of Merlin, I did a vote. And this won out. So here goes.

THIS WILL BE BASED OFF OF **DEPRIVED**. The best WBWL/Runaway story I have read. GO check it out, it is great but unfinished. I will try my best to finish this.

I also changed Max's code name into Erebus.

Disclaimer: I don't own a single Harry Potter book, character, etc, which belongs to the respectable owners

* * *

There was a group of a men and women, each with a weapon of choice. They were in a shady old inn, where they always met, for an assassination, or kidnapping.

There was a boy who looked 17 years old, with a man that looked like his father.

"Get on with it you twats. We don't have all day."

"Yeah, I agree Lancer. I could probable get a job and finish it, by the time you spoke."

"Um… Okay…" stammered the boy, not expecting this kind of reaction.

"GET ON WITH IT!"

"Fine. We you to get a girl. Her name is Fleur Delacour. She is a veela. We want you to break her and bring her to us." said the man. "You see, her father is going to run for Minster, but with her, we can use her to stop hi a"

"Yeah, yeah. I don't need to know the background info." said Lancer.

The boy and man was getting angry. _Who are these scum bags to think they can insult us._

"Well, we will pay handsomely to the people that will carry out the deed…."

"Does she have anyone guarding her?"

The boy smiled at this. "Just a group of boys, who look younger than m a"

"Wait, does the leader have messy hair, eyes that are greener than the killing curse.? There is a tall boy with blond curly hair. A boy with black straight hair. Another boy in the same height but with straight blond hair? A shorter boy with wavy brown hair?"

"That is an accurate description of them. Although I don't know why you know, nor do I understand why Jean Delacour hired a bunch of kids to protect her daughter."

"Well, I'm out." said Lancer. "And I suggest everybody else does the same thing."

"Yep, I'm out as well."

"Same here."

"Good thinking Valkyrie, and Fencer." said Lancer.

"Why? You are too scared to take on a couple of kids? Are you too afraid of death."

"No, I live in death, we all do. We face them continuously. You can say we live in it. But that doesn't mean we seek it out. Going to face those... boys... as you called them, is like facing death."

"THEY ARE BOYS! What could they do, that you guys couldn't?"

"Look, by calling over every single A class merc. And every B class merc. You were pretty much calling the best of the best." explained Lancer.

"But there is a higher class. S class. Only three wizards is currently a S class." said Fencer.

"And the rules of the underworld goes like this." said Valkyrie. "Don't get caught doing something wrong. Never mess with people that are better than you. Do not engage Cerberus. Never engage the Puppet Mistress. And finally, do not make an enemy of Hades."

"And guess who Hades is." said Lancer.

"Who?" said the father.

"The boy with the green eye." Lancer replied with a sly smile. "All the other ones in his groups, are A class Mercs. They go by the name of the Olympians."

"For a wizard or witch to be considered a A class, they need to be recognized by at least half of the A class wizard. If you are considered a A class you get a code name. Mine is Lancer, the beautiful lady there is Valkyrie. And the git that will never beat me in a hand-to-hand combat is Fencer." said Lancer.

"S class needs to recognize by all S class members."

"Now, they barely work together in a mission but when they do, they are be completely unbeatable." said Lancer "I worked with them and I saw, I saw them fighting like a demon. I think Valkyrie, Fencer, and I could probably hold Hades off. But with the others, it will not be possible."

"Cowards, I will take this job." said the new comer.

"Fine, if you want to die, go right a head."

* * *

Dumbledore stood up after the feast and faced the crowd.

"Eternal Glory! That is what awaits you should you win the tournament. The Triwizard tournament will be taking place with the same exact rules, except a new added rule. No wizard who isn't of age may not compete in this tournament a"

"That's rubbish!"

"You don't know what you are doing!"

"Silence!" yelled Dumbledore, getting control of the school once more. "Those who wish to compete must write their name in a piece of paper, and throw it in the Goblet of Fire. It will judge who is worthy by the end of this week!"

With that Dumbledore revealed the Goblet which lit immediately.

"Once chosen there is no going back. Your magic will bind you, and for better or worse, you will compete." said Dumbledore while looking around at every students face before continuing. "Now that is over, I must ask everyone of you to go bed."

The students quickly filed out, and left. Dumbledore leaning over to talk to Madam Maxime. Soon they came over, and Madam Maxime asked, "Mr. Dante, Professor Dumbledore wishes to talk to you."

"Of course, may we go to your office?"

Soon he followed Dumbledore up the stairs, and into his room. As soon as the door was lock, and he was sure nobody will enter, he turned to Harry.

"Will you please talk off you glamours… Harry?"

Dante quickly looked over at him at stared at him for a second. He took off his necklace, and his blond messy hair turned raven black. His scar got more prominent, and there was other light changes.

"Hello Gramps. I see you haven't lost that damn twinkle in your eyes."

Dumbledore's eyes was twinkling madly now.

"Harry…. Where have you been?"

"Everywhere yet nowhere."

"So in other words, you won't tell me?"

"Now, I wouldn't say that, but in a way yes."

"Harry… I know you didn't have the nicest childhood… but I was hoping… could I tell your family? They have been so worried…"

Dumbledore couldn't continue because all the mischief in his eyes vanished in a second, replaced by a cold emotionless mask, with his eyes not giving away a single emotion.

"My family already knows that I am here. In fact they came with me, Professor."

Dumbledore winced at the suddenly formal title. "You already told them?" Dumbledore looking hopeful, but immediately shot down by Harry's glare. "I assure you, they have been quite remorseful… especially Lily. She hasn't been the same without you. Almost everything that made her Lily Potter disappeared. Only some of it came back, because her family needed her."

"Is there anything else you need to talk about… Professor?" said Harry almost spitting the last word out.

"Very well, there is nothing else. You may go." said Dumbledore, and Harry was out of the door faster than light. "I hope you learn to forgive them…."

Dante quickly made his way back down to carriage with his mask back on, and nobody questioning him. _I WILL NOT FORGIVE THEM!_

* * *

In the morning Fleur made her way to the Great Hall, with the other 5 following closely behind her. The training was even more brutally than usual. They now moved on to private skill teaching. They each giving her tips in there best skill.

She quickly ate her breakfast and wrote her name in a piece of paper. She was nervous. What if she gets chosen and she makes a fool of herself. She was about to rip apart the piece of paper, when she felt a hand stopping her.

Dante stopped her from ripping the paper and now he look straight at her, and her amazing sky blue eyes. _Stop thinking like that! She doesn't like you!_

Fleur looked straight at his flawless green eyes. _Stop thinking like that! He doesn't like you!_

"Don't worry, no matter what happens we will all be behind you. No matter what."

"Thank you." said Fleur with a smile. She got up, and crossed the age line and dropped the piece of paper in the Goblet.

Dante was in a daze. She smiled at him… _STOP! Why is she making like this? Not one other person did this to me!_

* * *

At dinner a day before the the choosing, Fleur and the Olympians were eating. And James Potter came to Fleur and said this.

"Ms. Delcoure, the french aurors are here to take you to your parents…"

"They were attacked at their home."

"Are they okay?" asked Fleur fearful of what she might hear.

"They are okay, they are just injured. But you just need to come with me."

Fleur was about to come up and follow the man when Dante stopped her.

"Your credential please."

"I already checked, and besides it is none of your business."

"You know French aurors has 15 members in each squad. By the way you dress, you are a squad leader. Now where is the rest of your squad."

"I… um…"

He move quickly and throwing Fleur a ring. Out of instinct she caught it teleporting her away. But before he and the others portkey away the olympians stood up, and jump over the table grabbing on to the three men and portkeyed with them.

* * *

A/N Should Jacob be arrogant, stupid, or regretful? Tell me your opinion using the review, and I will write accordingly. Now I want to say, if you don't like the story stop reading! Nobody is forcing you. And to those who do enjoy it, thank you for the support, you have given me

If you read to the end thank you, for putting up with the errors that might have been there. And I will continue to read. PLEASE write reviews, and tell me how to make it better. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!


	5. Chapter 5

I start this fanfiction, about Harry Potter for one reasons only…. I'm bored, and as I started to read some Harry Potter fanfiction, I realized how much I enjoy reading them. This is my take one Harry Potter Run Away. This will take place as a WBWL. If you read my other fanfic, Ancient School of Merlin, I did a vote. And this won out. So here goes.

THIS WILL BE BASED OFF OF **DEPRIVED**. The best WBWL/Runaway story I have read. GO check it out, it is great but unfinished. I will try my best to finish this.

I also changed Max's code name into Erebus.

Disclaimer: I don't own a single Harry Potter book, character, etc, which belongs to the respectable owners

* * *

As Dante was portkeyed with his friends and comrades. They landed on their feet and pulled out their own weapons. Dante wielded a goblin made sword. James wielded a duel elvish hand and a halfer. Max wielded a dwarven made duel hand and a halfer. Santi wielded two dwarven made hatchets. Aaron wielded a goblin made greatsword.

They were in a small clearing in a forest. There was a lot of pine wood, and other kinds of tree.

The other three bounty hunter, not expecting 5 people to follow them, fell on their asses. They tried to reach for their wand, but before they could cast a spell, James, Max, and santi killed them with a swift attack.

Dante looked around and saw something that horrified him. "Look at the wards! Silencing, Invisibility, Restraining, Non-magical repelling and Non-escaping!"

"They were going to rape her!" yelled Max.

"And is still planning to! Let's go!" yell James while running toward the ward.

The olympians quickly followed and saw the edge of the wards. They put up their own wards to let nobody escape and went into battle stance. They took one step forward and felt the wards fall through them.

"Someone is entering the wards!" yelled a bounty hunter while scrambling to pick up their own weapons.

There was around 23 mercs 2 of whom were A class. 11 were B class, and the rest were just newbies. Fleur was tied onto a pole stick in the ground. It looked like they were waiting for the others to reappear before starting.

Aaron immediately binded the young looking kid, who looked like he was barely 16, and levitated him so he could see everything.. The Olympians always left the youngest person in the group they were attacking, so that they may tell what happened to the other mercs. And they wanted to leave at least one person alive.

Dante immediately charged the two A class mercs. James and Max charged the 11 B class. Aaron and Santi took on the rest. Dante ran at the two A class mercs. The one known as Templar stood up and took a defensive stance. The other known as Archer ran to get a better angle to shoot. Before Archer was able to take two steps, Dante clapped him hand together and slammed the ground. Walls sprouted from the ground and it created a fighting arena. Archer realizing that he could not get a better angle, turned around and shot three spells.

Dante casted a wandless shield charm to protect him against the three curses. As soon as they hit the shield Templar charged him with his sword. Dante defected easily. He followed up with a quick strike, which Templar was barely able to avoid. He turned and absorbed another three curses flying at him. His blade being goblin made was able to absorb anything that made the blade stronger. He returned to Archer with three full body binding curse, and two cutting curse aimed straight for the arteries.

Templar saw this happen in less than a minute, and soon he saw Hades's gaze fall back to him. Out of pure instinct did he block the strike that came from Hades. He knew from these short bouts that he was completely out of his league. Being desperate he took three steps back, and pulled out his wand.

* * *

James and Max was known as Apollo and Erebus for a reason. They were both a Light elemental. James was able to make inanimate objects while Max could animate his creations. They were known as the Twin gods of light.

When James turned to look at the 11 B class he saw the fear in their eyes.

"Hey how about we finish this without using our wands?" asked Max, just loud enough for the B classes to hear.

"Done! I bet a galleon that I can kill more than you."

"Your on."

They charged the the ten with their dual blades flashing. James's blades were elvish meaning that it was lighter than dwarven and goblin blades. His fighting style reflected this. He was all about speed. Fast strikes and fast defences. Max's on the other hand were dwarven. His blades were heavier and stronger than Elvish and Goblin made blades.

Max created 5 birds of light to charge at five of the mercs. James created five swords of light and threw them at the other five mercs. Three of the mercs were able to cast or dodge their way to escape the birds. They casted the killing curse destroying all of them. For the ones who were faced with the swords casted 10 shield charms. Two of the shields shattered leaving them dead on the floor. Three bounced off of the shield. The remaining 7, all casted the killing curse. James summoned a piece of rubble from Dante's wall to deflect them.

* * *

For Santi and Aaron, it was a massacre. The newbies, even with their superior number, was getting completely destroyed. They were able to hold out the first 3 minutes, but then Santi threw fire at them which was completely unexpected and it killed 3 of the fighters.

Than Aaron threw a bunch of ice shards and it killed 4 of them. The sudden deaths caused the mercs to be even more worried. This caused more mistakes, and caused them more and more deaths.

* * *

Fleur was watching this. She was so surprised at the skill that was displayed by the five wizards her father hired.

When she was first dragged here, she was overwhelmed by the 23 wizards. Even with her training, she was surprised and overwhelmed. 10 disarming curse and 13 stunners flew at her, and her shield that she was barely able to cast was destroyed.

When she was woken up by the mercs she was tied down and helpless. Then the vile man walk up to her and whispered.

"We will rape you, pretty one. Over and over again. It will happen till every single one of us is satisfied and then we will return you broken body to your father in return for not running as the minister. It is nothing personal. It's all business. We are being paid a handsome price."

Then before he could continues speaking the five bodyguards came in view and the battle was waged. Dante clearly took the most skilled two, while James and Max took the next 9 through 12. Aaron and Santi was pummeling the rest.

She was so happy when she saw Dante step through. His beautiful green eyes, and messy blond hair. Her heart leapt even though she was about to go through the biggest trauma of her life. When she saw him, she just felt safe. Like nothing was going to harm her as long as she was near him.

* * *

When Dante saw Templar pulling out his wand, he slashed cutting the wand in half. His blades cut straight through what looked like venom for his core. The blade quickly absorbed most of the magic expelled when the wand was cut, but some exploded outward.

Dante created a shadow shield, which he was famous for and named for. The magic was blocked for Dante, but Templar wasn't so lucky. The magic blew him into the wall he created, and he broke most of his bones, leaving him dead. Archer saw this and tried to run away but was reminded of the wall that surrounded him.

He turned around to the scariest sight in the world. Hades was now wearing an armor of shadows, with waves of shadows rippling around him. He casted a killing curse hoping to kill him but was shocked when the shadows grabbed the curse and ripped it apart.

Archer was still in shock. _That was not possible. How did his shadows do that._ This thought was going through his head over and over again, until Dante quickly killed him.

* * *

As soon as the rubble took the curse, James flung it at them. The weight of the rock killed two of the mercs. And as soon as the rubble was flying towards the mercs, Max sent two wolves to kill another two.

With only 3 tired mercs left, James started to combine his magic with Max's. They were planning to destroy the remaining three with a single unison blast. This was very difficult for people who did not know the other very well. But the Twin gods of light for a reason. They knew each other as much as a twin would.

Their magics melted together and a powerful blast was shot towards the remaining mercs. The casted the most powerful shield charm they could mange and hoped for the best.

As the blast ran towards them and hit the shields, they collapsed without lasting a second. The mercs were ripped to shreds, not even leaving a speck of dust. The blast of light continued and ripped through the walls Dante setup. It continued for miles ripping down trees from the forest they were in.

* * *

Santi and Aaron was finished with the mercs, faster than any of the others. Their opponents were just that much easier. They walked towards Fleur and cut through her binding. Then they summoned the wand into Aaron's hand, who quickly handed it back.

They rest of the Olympians were cleaning up the bodies and the mess they made. All bodies were placed in a plie, and Dante, James, and Max used alchemy to change their bodies into the mineral they were made of.

Than Dante walked to his wall, and quickly got rid of it, and soon the clearing was looking exactly the same, except for the massive line that went through the forest. But they knew it would go back to normal, and the non magical people will blame some kind of natural disaster.

Fleur started to speak but was cut off by Dante. "It is ok Fleur. We will protect you. I know today was very traumatizing and I apologize for not stopping it from happening in the first place."

"It's fine…" said Fleur in a low voice.

Dante handed her his hand and asked "Now will you let me take you back to Hogwarts so you can be treated and get over this… faster."

"Thank you." said Fleur while grabbing Dante's hand.

* * *

A/N Should Jacob be arrogant, stupid, or regretful? Tell me your opinion using the review, and I will write accordingly. Now I want to say, if you don't like the story stop reading! Nobody is forcing you. And to those who do enjoy it, thank you for the support, you have given me

If you read to the end thank you, for putting up with the errors that might have been there. And I will continue to read. PLEASE write reviews, and tell me how to make it better. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!


	6. AN

A/N: I can't believe I am writing another bullshit A/N chapter. Like god damn it. But I am writing to tell you guys, who stuck with my story, that I am really stressed, and I can't seem to find it in me to write. Now, this doesn't mean that I will stop with these stories. NO! I will most definitely finish it. I just need a break. I am extremely tired. More tired than I have ever been. I feel like I am carrying a rock big as I am, and no matter what, I can't get rid of it. It is like a parasite. I feel more and more drained, everyday that passes.

I promise I will finish these stories. I never broke a major promise before and I don't plan to start now. So who ever stuck around reading all this bullshit, I thank you.

This is ProSmartass25 signing off for now.


	7. Chapter 7

I start this fanfiction, about Harry Potter for one reasons only…. I'm bored, and as I started to read some Harry Potter fanfiction, I realized how much I enjoy reading them. This is my take one Harry Potter Run Away. This will take place as a WBWL. If you read my other fanfic, Ancient School of Merlin, I did a vote. And this won out. So here goes.

THIS WILL BE BASED OFF OF **DEPRIVED**. The best WBWL/Runaway story I have read. GO check it out, it is great but unfinished. I will try my best to finish this.

Guys Max's code name was Erebus because it sounds cool. But seeing as how everybody asked it to change it. I will change it into Aether. Happy?

Disclaimer: I don't own a single Harry Potter book, character, etc, which belongs to the respectable owners

a

a

The olympians was currently in the Headmaster's office being interrogated by non other than Sirius Black, and… James Potter.

"I will make this clear for you. We took care of it. We. Did. Your. Job."

"Wher a"

"That is enough! They should be awarded! They would have been awarded in France! But I see only bigotry, and fear in this stupid country."

"We are just trying to do our job Madam." Said James with a tired voice.

James snorted and said "Like you were doing an hour ago?"

At this statement the two aurors face turned red.

"Now if you excuse us, we will be going."

"Wait, if you did nothing wrong than let us perform _priori incantatem_."

James threw him the wand and as sirius reached for it, his hand instantly burned, causing him to drop it. Snape's face was so very happy. His two worst enemies, and tormentors were making a complete fool of themselves. In all it was one of the best days in his life.

"Now, seeing as you can't seem to even reach for it. I will take it and leave."

a

The day which the Champions were going to be chosen, Dante bumped into Jacob and his friends, spilling all his books. Dante sighed, and pulled out his wand. With a quick wordless magic, the book flew and folded neatly in the girl with the bushy hair's hand. He then was about to walk away when he heard

"Harry…"

Turning around quickly he looked at Jacob's face. "Excuse me?"

"You look so much like Harry."

"Who is Harry?" Said Dante keeping a straight face. His eyes cold, and not giving away a single emotion or thought.

"...He was my twin."

"Where is he? Is he… dead?"

"He might as well have been."

"Sorry, what does that mean?"

Harry sighs, and said "We forgot he was alive till he was no longer with us."

"How can you forget your own twin being alive?"

"We kind of got stuck in our own fame…"

"If you do not want to talk about it, I can leave."

"No it is fine. Let's say that we got caught up in our own fame so much that we just forgot. My parents forgot about their own child… His own twin forgot about him. I was to caught up in my own fame to realize I was about to lose nature's gift to me. My other half…. It is worse because I don't know when he left. I was at my Ron's house for 3 weeks, and when I came back I still didn't notice. Only around another 2 weeks, when DUmbledore came over did we realize that he was gone."

"So you didn't even realize your own twin was gone. WHat about your twin bond?"

"About a year later, I felt the twin bond shattering. I remember I was trying to find him through it. I kind of felt him. It was horrible. All I felt was hatred. Pure hatred. There was no happiness, sadness, or even hunger. Just hatred and anger. When I felt his mind, he realized I was there. So all his hatred flowed at the bond. I could feel the hatred for me, and my parents. Then it shattered, and I then truly felt like I wasn't whole. My parents they were devastated by Harry leaving, but like I said. It was too late. We realized he was alive, when he was gone. Dad slowly got better, or at least started to act like it. My mom, well she never got better. She pulled herself together for me and Rose. Rose was born a day after we realized Harry left. See she was pregnant when Harry left. I think the shock and pain might have lead to Rose being born 2 week earlier than she was suppose to."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah. She is 5 years old now."

"What does she look like?"

"She has red hair and brown eyes. She is funny and outgoing. But she gets real sad whenever Harry is mentioned. She asks, where her older brother is."

"Well I must catch up to my friends. It was nice talking to you."

Dante ran, his emotions boiling inside him. He had a sister. He couldn't care less about Jacob and his pony act. Nor did he give a shit about James and Lily. He hoped to god, that Rose didn't have to face the neglect he had. He hope to god that she was loved, or he couldn't forgive himself if she was neglected and he wasn't there to protect her. That would kill him. With his mask still on he sat down next to Fleur and the Olympians.

He joined in the conversation half way when he heard, "Why is the goblet made of wood? Surly they want to make it last?"

"It is not that simple. The maker wanted the goblet to channel a lot of magic. More magic that your wand channels for a average wizard. Now if it was to be something like gold, silver, or god forbid steel, than it would not be able to channel as much magic."

"That makes sense. But how do they stop it from sustaining damage?"

"They take good care of it, in the DoM. And you can't see it, but there are wards, and runes probable all over the wood. The runes are hidden so a person can't know which runes are there, or they may be able to destroy it. Now please be quiet. It looks like the Headmaster is about to start."

"The goblet is ready to chose the champions!" Said Dumbledore, his voice magically magnified.

The crowd went silent as Dumbledore did the final preparation, his hand slowly going around the entire room, before slowly touch the goblet. Soon the fire turned red and shot out a name.

a

"The champion of Beauxbatons is… Fleur Delacour!"

Fleur froze. _I am the champion of Beauxbatons. What if I am not good enough. What if I fail the school._ Thoughts like this flew through her head, before a reassuring hand grabbed hers. She saw Dante looking straight at her, and he smiled. It seemed to say _It's okay. You will be fine._ He than lightly nudged her forward towards Dumbledore, and taking confidence from Dante, she walked forward.

Dumbledore said quietly to her, "Go to the trophy room. It is the third room on your right. You can't miss it."

a

Dumbledore then catched the next piece of parchment flying towards him. He read it and yelled, "The champion of Durmstrang is… Viktor Krum!"

The crowd reacted completely differently from Beauxbatons. Where in Beauxbatons, most of the people were sad, and crying. Every member of Durmstrang was yelling proudly at Viktor.

Dumbledore gave Viktor direction to the Trophy room, and turned to watch the third and final piece of parchment. He read it and smiled.

"The champion of Hogwarts is… Cedric DIggory!"

No sooner as those words left his mouth Hufflepuff all stood up and started to cheer. It was good that the champion came from Hufflepuff. They have a reputation of being the House where the unwanted go. The non powerful. If Cedric one the tournament then their reputation might change.

"Now all the champions has been chosen. But only one will win the chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, the triwizard cup!"

WIth that the cup was revealed. And Dumbledore was smiling. He always like to be a bit dramatic. As he was musing everybody turned to the goblet. It had once more turned to red, and shoot out one more name.

 _PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE WHO I THINK IT IS!_

He read it and it felt as though all his strength left his legs.

"Harry… Potter"

a

a

I'm back. This was only one update because I am in spring break. School is starting again, and I might not update for a while again. If I don't I promise to start again at least in the summer break.

A/N Should Jacob be arrogant, stupid, or regretful? Tell me your opinion using the review, and I will write accordingly. Now I want to say, if you don't like the story stop reading! Nobody is forcing you. And to those who do enjoy it, thank you for the support, you have given me

If you read to the end thank you, for putting up with the errors that might have been there. And I will continue to read. PLEASE write reviews, and tell me how to make it better. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!


	8. Chapter 8

THIS WILL BE BASED OFF OF **DEPRIVED**. The best WBWL/Runaway story I have read. GO check it out, it is great but unfinished. I will try my best to finish this.

Guys Max's code name was Erebus because it sounds cool. But seeing as how everybody asked it to change it. I will change it into Aether. Happy?

Disclaimer: I don't own a single Harry Potter book, character, etc, which belongs to the respectable owners

* * *

Dante stabbed his steak knife down on the table, cutting at the vast empty silence. Everybody's head turned looked at him, but the Olympians. They all looked around trying to see who would have the skill to trick the goblet. Dante slowly stood up and looked at Madam Maxime.

"Mister Dante, what are you doing!"

Dante looked longfully back at his seat, but he knew he couldn't just sit back down. He slowly pulled off his necklace knowing that there was no turning back. His face slowly morphed into Harry. His blond hair turning jet black, his cheekbone becoming more defined. His jaw also becoming more defined.

Lily gasped, while Jacob stared at Harry, and James' jaw dropped. Madam Maxime looked very surprised, while Dumbledore's face was filled with sadness and sorrow. The rest of the schools was stunned into silence. He looked at everyone of them and made his way to the trophy room.

* * *

As soon as he entered the room all three occupants turned to look at him. Fleur was the first to react.

"Dante?"

"Hello, Fleur. Although I am no longer able to use my alias of Dante. A pity too seeing as though I was Dante for about a year now."

"You were able to use a glamour on yourself? That lasted a year?"

"Well technically I enchanted a item with permanent enchantment. That glamoured myself how ever I wanted."

"You were able to enchant things. That is very advanced work! Only the most powerful wizards can permanently enchantment items."

"Well you know me. I like doing the impossible."

"Right. We a"

"HARRY!" yelled Lily.

Lily ran towards Harry with intent to hug the life out of him, but was promptly stopped by a red hissing shield.

"Don't touch me!" snarled Harry. HIs face was like stone but his eyes, they were filled with hatred and disgust at Lily.

Lily started to cry, when James came in with Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Maxime, Bagman, and Crouch and started to comfort her.

"Hello son." said James trying to see anything but hatred in Harry's eyes.

"Oh, so it is son now." Harry spat.

James and Lily visibly recoiled at the hate in his voice. Dumbledore not wanting see them in pain, quickly intervened.

"Harry, will you please drop the shield?"

"Can you keep them, away from me?" asked Harry in returned, spitting out the word them.

"Yes."

"Very well." and with that the hissing red shield dropped. And as soon as it did Lily tried to run to Harry only to find herself blasted back into James.

"I told you to keep her away from me!"

Dumbledore looked at Harry, and then turned to Lily and said "Please restrain yourself Lily."

"But!"

"No buts! I barely have Harry's trust. I can't lose the little I have." said Dumbledore. "Now can we please move this meeting to my office."

* * *

Harry, Dumbledore, KarKaroff, Maxime, Fleur, Krum, Diggory, Crouch, Snape, Mcgonagall, Moody, Lily, James, Sirius, and Jacob, were in Dumbledore's office, all staring at Harry.

"Ah, the circle is finally complete. Lily, James, and Jacob. The perfect family." said Harry with bitterness filling his voice.

"Harry, will you please tell us where and how you lived?" asked Dumbledore.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does."

"Very well. You might want to sit down. It is a long story." said Harry, his eyes still filled with anger. "Now where do I begin."

"I believe the beginning is the best place to start."

"Very well."

"It all began on my birthday. I was in the library reading, like I always did. Nobody remembered it was my birthday. They only cared about Jacob's. I came down not accepting anything, at all. I used to say back then, don't except anything and you won't be disappointed. I just came down for some food. When I came back up without anybody noticing me, I felt my heart being ripped out. Why? I heard people calling them the perfect family. And they were. For Jacob. I was nothing. I was always a shadow, always in the background but never mattering anything."

Lily sobbed and James looked so lifeless. It was feeding Harry. _They deserve it!_

"Then small thoughts popped into my head. Will they notice if Ieft. Will they notice if I were gone? So as a experiment, I packed my bag full of clothes, some pocket change I found and a small dagger, and went for a walk. At first I was near the house. Thinking, they will notice I am gone, and they will look for me right? My mind already knew the answer, but my heart was still hoping. So I waited. An hour passed, the two, then a day. By then thoughts like, something must have happened. So then I took a risk. I looked through the window of the dinner."

Harry's eye were burning with anger.

"And what I saw destroyed my small little heart. They were happily eating and laughing at something stupid Jacob said. I watched through the window like how it has always been. I was always an outsider. And at that moment I knew I would never have been welcomed. So I left."

"I went to knockturn alley. I stole for food, and I after a while I recived jobs. As I did each and one of these jobs, my reputation grew and I rescued people like me. I have a huge reputation. And I am here on protection duty, for one Ms. Fleur Delacour. Or I was until my name came out of the fucking cup."

"Wait you are only here to protect Ms. Delacour?" asked Jacob.

"YES! And after this fucking tournament I will leave like I planned to before."

"NO! Don't leave again. We have changed. I swear to you we have!" said Lily through her sobs.

"You are too late. 10 years too late." spat Harry. "Now professor, did you put my name in the goblet?"

"No, Harry. I promised I won't do anything to blow your cover here. And I wouldn't break it."

"Good. Because if you had. I would have killed you."

"Ha. Big words for a boy still wet behind his ears."

"You are Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody are you no. They say half the death eaters in Azkaban, is filled because of you. You were not scared to fight unforgivables with unforgivables. But have you seen death. Have you lived it, like everybody that has to live a life like mine. I had my first kill when I was 11. I had to, to live. And now I have lost count of how many monsters, humans, and creatures I had to kill, to live. Now Moody, can you say the same." said Harry while glaring at Moody. "If that is all that is required of me. I shall be going."

* * *

Harry and Fleur made their way to the carriages.

Harry turned to look at Fleur and said "Now that you know my history, I will understand if you do not wish to train with me anymore."

"Excuse me?"

"If you want nothing to do with me I will leave you alone."

"You think I will abandon you like your parents did. I will not be like them." said Fleur. Then in a quiet whisper she said "Besides, you don't want to know my true feelings for you."

"What is your true feeling for me?" asked Harry, as he stepped closer to her.

"Do you really want to know?" as Fleur stepped even closer.

"Yes."

Fleur then kissed Harry deeply.

* * *

I'm back. This was only one update because I am in spring break. School is starting again, and I might not update for a while again. If I don't I promise to start again at least in the summer break.

A/N Should Jacob be arrogant, stupid, or regretful? Tell me your opinion using the review, and I will write accordingly. Now I want to say, if you don't like the story stop reading! Nobody is forcing you. And to those who do enjoy it, thank you for the support, you have given me

If you read to the end thank you, for putting up with the errors that might have been there. And I will continue to read. PLEASE write reviews, and tell me how to make it better. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!


	9. Chapter 9

THIS WILL BE BASED OFF OF **DEPRIVED**. The best WBWL/Runaway story I have read. GO check it out, it is great but unfinished. I will try my best to finish this.

Guys Max's code name was Erebus because it sounds cool. But seeing as how everybody asked it to change it. I will change it into Aether. Happy?

Disclaimer: I don't own a single Harry Potter book, character, etc, which belongs to the respectable owners

* * *

Harry was stunned. _Nobody has shown this type of affection to him._ He stared deeply into the sapphire blue eyes, and started to speak.

"Are you sure about what you are feeling. For I am not sure if I can love. Hell, I don't even know what love is. I lack every most emotion. And the emotions I am missing is filled with hate, and anger." said Harry while still looking into her eyes. "I am not sure what you will find after you broke down my barriers."

"Yes, I am sure. And I will try until I have fully gotten through to you."

"And after you do break down my defences. What if after all that work, you find nothing. You find nothing. What will you do then?"

"Then, I will wait and stay by you, slowly changing your hate, into love."

"You will not abandon me?"

At this statement Fleur stared into Harry's emerald eyes, and smacked him.

"How dare you think I will abandon you. After all you have been through. YOu think I will leave you! Like some kind of broken toy!"

"No, I mean…"

"I am not like them. I will not abandon you. I will not leave you alone."

Harry sighed, but the look in her eye told him that he would never back down from this. So he spoke.

"Very well. How do we start."

* * *

It has been a week since that conversation, and Fleur, Harry, Cedric, and Viktor were waiting for the weighing of the wand ceremony. Fleur with her rosewood, with a veela core wood was deemed worthy and in a working condition. Cedric and his Ash wood, with a unicorn core. And Viktor and his hornbeam, and dragon heartstring wand.

As Harry stepped up, Ollivanders look straight at him.

"I never had the pleasure to present you with you first wand."

"No I had mine specially crafted."

"Ah, the art of crafting the perfect wand for a person. I thought it was lost."

"No, it isn't lost. I just isn't commonly practiced. It is a very expensive, and long process. Not to mention finding a person with the skill to do it is rare."

"Very well, may I see your wand?"

Harry pulled it out of his holster and handed it to him. HIs wand looked jet black like his hair, but with white lines swirling around.

"Oh! Very interesting. A Elder wood wand, mixed with a bone of a cerberus. The core being the blood of a nundu and the fabric of a dementor cloaks. I thought the art of mixing items with wood was lost?"

"I went to a master."

"Not going to give me a name? Very well."

After making a bunch of flowers shoot out of the wand, he decelerated the wand fit for use.

Before they could complain, Harry said "Well we will be going now." and left.

* * *

The day of the first task was here, and the tension was in the air. Main did not believe Harry would do well. But Harry never caring about other people' who never talked to's opinion, he just ignored them.

Bagman entered the tent and said "Your task is simple. Collect the golden egg. This you must do for it is a clue. And without this clue, you have no hop of completing the second task. Now ladies first."

Fleur reached in and pulled out a welsh green, with a number 4 written on it. Viktor pulled out a chinese fireball with a number 1. And Cedric pulled out a swedish short-snout. That left Harry as third. When he reached the bag, he pulled out a hungarian horntail.

"As soon as the whistle blows the competition start. Now we are running late. So I must be off."

Harry quickly turned to Fleur and said "You know about the challenge, yes?"

"Yes, did you not?"

"Nope I had no idea. But hey I could probably kill it easily."

"Really? Confidant much?"

"But you have a strategy yes?"

"Of course."

"Good, I hate to have to jump in to save you and ruin the competition."

Just then the first whistle blew.

* * *

Harry stepped out into the arena to see the dragon looking at him angrily. He stepped forward, only to have dragonfyre flying straight at him, Channeling his magic, he lifted his hand and willed the fire to be stopped by a shield. Then he will the shield to grow larger and large, until the the fire was stopped right in front of the dragon's mouth. The said dragon quickly kill his fire realizing that his fires was doing nothing.

Harry then pulled out his wand and transfigured the ground around her to be quicksand. Then he transfigured the rocks near him into black steel chains, fused with his raw magic. Because of the fused magic, they would need to break the chains with strength and magic at the same time.

The then lifted them and quickly wrapped around the dragon before it could react. The chains restrained her wings, mouth and legs. He simply walked over to the egg and walked away. Just before he left, He turned around and undid all his magic.

Leaving a now angry, dragon for the dragon handlers to push back.

* * *

Fleur stepped in and saw the welsh green. She was scared. _Why in merlin's name did I put my name in the fucking cup!_ She took a deep breath and started to sing, fuelling it with her magic, slowly putting it to sleep, the dragon started to sway. The dragon tried shaking her head to clear it's head.

Fleur slowly and slowly put more magic into it, slowly bringing it to close it's eyes. She slowly walked towards it, while still singing. It will probably wake up if she stopped, and she couldn't lose her concentration. When she reached the golden egg, she picked it up, still singing. As she backed away, a murderous roar woke the dragon up, She turned around to see the hungarian horntail looking around murderously.

* * *

ITS SUMMER! LET'S GO! YAAAAAAA!

If you read to the end thank you, for putting up with the errors that might have been there. And I will continue to read. PLEASE write reviews, and tell me how to make it better. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!


	10. Chapter 10

THIS WILL BE BASED OFF OF **DEPRIVED**. The best WBWL/Runaway story I have read. GO check it out, it is great but unfinished. I will try my best to finish this.

Disclaimer: I don't own a single Harry Potter book, character, etc, which belongs to the respectable owners

* * *

With the hungarian horntail roaring bloody murder, Fleur quickly backed off, and bumped into the welsh green, just fully waking up. She looked down and saw a dragon egg, from her nest in her the human's hand. She roared. _HOW DARE THIS PUNY MEATBAG TAKE HER EGG!_

Fleur swiveled around to see a fully awaken dragon infront and behind her. She knew that the dragon handlers would never make it in time to find her ashs. As both dragon faced her and breathed fire at her, she raised her wand and erected a shield knowing it wouldn't last.

* * *

Dumbledore watched in horror, knowing that he would have to watch a child die, and he couldn't do a single thing. If he let go of the shield he just erected, he might not be fast enough to erect one again, without the dragons getting free again. And should they get free they would be instantly burned, with two loose dragons.

The dragons pulled back their heads, and breathed their magically imbued fire. Their fire is said to be as hot as the sun, and could never be reached by any other means other than a dragon. It is quite a lot like fiendfyre by also very different. While both were hot, the dragons had full control over the flames. Any wizard who casts a fiendfyre never have full control over it. They merely guide it.

He saw Fleur put up a _convexum tutor_ , the dome shield. He knew it was futile. The flames covered the view of Fleur and lasted for 5 minutes.

"DUMBLEDORE! DROP THE SHIELD! LET ME HELP HER!" yelled Jean.

"Should I do that and the dragons change their target they could kill everyone of us."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

"It might not to you. But to everybody else I'm sure it does."

"Please!"

"I kills me to say, but we just need to hope."

As the flames died out they were all shocked to see Fleur alive, but that wasn't what was surprising. Harry stood proud with his wand holding up his own magical shield. He was dressed in a shadow armour which ripped with darkness. It glowed midnight black. But the most surprising was a tall broad man armoured in same armour, carrying a massive broadsword, and a kite shield. And through his helmet your could see red glowing eyes.

* * *

Fleur knew her end was coming. Her shield started to weaken and crack in the first 30 seconds, and by the next fifteen second she felt the backlash of magic hit her as the shield broke. She closed her eyes, yet no fire came in to kill her. She slowly opened her eyes to see Harry standing proudly holding up a shield.

She then saw the man. He was a giant of a man, his height standing at six feet and nine inches. His armour the same as the one Harry wore to rescue her. The same as James's, only a different colour. His sword was almost 5 feet long, and his kite shield was most definitely 6 feet.

Then the fire started to die down, and she could see the crowd again. Then she saw James and Max enter the arena with a flash of light, Santi entering with a burst of fire, and Aaron entering with a mist.

James and Max held a bastard blade, made of different material, yet both of them were very bright. So were their armour. It was so bright that you couldn't look at them, but just bright that they looked like their namesake. James had a Direwolf next to him. They were 2 times the size of a normal wolf. This one looked about 190 centimeters long, and weighed about 85 kg. Max had a Nemean lion. They both glowed with light.

Santi's armour was literally on fire. He was encased with a flaming armour, he instead of a sword holding a axe, which of course was also on fire. Next to him looked like a boar on fire. It looked like something from hell. Most boars were bad tempered but this one, this one was horrible.

Aaron's armour was aquatic blue. It had ripples inside the armour, and yet the gauntlet, and some other pieces was frozen. He wielded a greatsword, that had the colour of frozen ice. It wasn't jagged or anything. It was smooth, and just like a normal greatsword, but it looked like it was made of ice. He had a basilisk for it, and yet its eyes did not kill.

* * *

Harry looked at his eyes at the hungarian horntail with hatred and said "JAMES, MAX! You take the welsh, Santi, Aaron and I will take the Hungarian. Aaron, I want you to escort Fleur out before you join me."

"GOT IT"

Then Aaron grabbed Fleur and disappeared and reappeared next to Jean, holding Fleur.

* * *

Dumbledore watched as these five men fighting with their companion, to defeat the two grown, nesting, dragons.

The welsh was the first to attack, and her fire was stopped with a shield of light. Held up by James, while Max stepped out and shot out three smaller dragons made up of pure light. As the pushed back the dragon the wolf and lion stepped out and slammed the dragon. James then conjured a massive net and threw it over the dragon. He created a chain of light and tried to close its mouth. The same tactic, Harry had done. It seemed to work. It forcefully closed its mouth, but then everything went badly.

The welsh forcefully opened its mouth, breaking the chain, and the runes for the dampening ward, confundus ward, weakening ward, and a couple more glowed for a brief moment before the runes fizzled out.

"HARRY! THE WARDS ON THE WELSH IS BROKEN!"

"WHAT!"

Just as Harry turned to say that the hungarian horntail which was already difficult to kill, it's runes flared, and fizzled out.

Both dragon's eyes cleared, their claws becoming sharper, and their scales seem to thickened.

When they blew their fires once more, instead of it being red, it was blue, a testament to the heat of the flames.

James and Max bundled together their light to make a shield, while Santi blasted his own fire back at them.

Aaron lifted his wand and yelled "I can buy you three minutes of protection, so use it well!"

"Do it!" yelled Harry.

The Aaron touched the basilisk and it slowly entered his wand and he yelled " _FIENDAQUA!"_

With that the basilisk came out again but bigger. It was the another very of the fiend spells. This basilisk was more than a kilometer long, and started to wrap around the two dragons. They quenched any flames being shot out by the dragons.

"Hatred! I need you to cover me as soon as Aaron drops his fiend water!" commanded Harry.

"As you command my lord. Which one should I cover you from, my lord?"

"The with the spiked tail!"

"Guys we need to work together to beat one dragon and then work on the other one!"

"Fine!"

The other conjuring looked at the horntail and charged as soon as Aaron dropped down on his knees.

"Guys, I am going to my card move, so you can kill it!" yelled James.

"I will help you!" replied Max.

"Okay! Do it now!"

* * *

ITS SUMMER! LET'S GO! YAAAAAAA!

If you read to the end thank you, for putting up with the errors that might have been there. And I will continue to read. PLEASE write reviews, and tell me how to make it better. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!


	11. Chapter 11

THIS WILL BE BASED OFF OF **DEPRIVED**. The best WBWL/Runaway story I have read. GO check it out, it is great but unfinished. I will try my best to finish this.

Disclaimer: I don't own a single Harry Potter book, character, etc, which belongs to the respectable owners

* * *

James jumped into the air. He had golden wings, allowing him to fly, making him look like an angel, only with his sword on his back and him holding a couple of cards. As the Welsh roared, shot his fire, James threw one of the cards straight at the fire. Just as the fire almost reached James, it stopped. Then it quickly backtracked, as it was absorbed straight into the card.

Then he threw 2 more cards straight at the dragon. The one at the back expanded quickly into another golden net, while the one in front hit the dragon and blew up with a red flash.

"There! That should buy us 2 more minutes." says James as he lands.

"Okay everybody long range magical attack then we all charge in together." yelled Harry.

"And aim for the top of his head, between the skull. That should lead straight to the brain." said James as he got ready to run.

"Guys I can't hold this fiendaqua for much longer." said Aaron, with sweat on his brow.

"Just a little longer." yelled Harry. "NOW!"

A beam of light shot from James' hand as he flew in the air with his golden light wings. As it made contact with the dragon's head, it reared back in pain and with the accidental reaction ripped through the net. As soon as it looked forward again three peregrine falcons flew at top speed and blew up at the exact spot. The dragon's head was forced to the ground because of the force.

Harry seeing the perfect opportunity to attack summoned a dozen spears, and swords, and threw them straight at the same spot. At the same time Santi took a deep breath and roared, blasting out a beam of fire. They hit at the same time, blasting the dragon into the air. As the dragon took flight, James followed it with his wings, while Max grabbed a golden light bird of some kind. It shot up wards to follow James. Harry also just grew wings but this one was obsidian black. Santi was blasted upward because of the fire shooting out of his feet.

James flew higher than the dragon very quickly and dived down. Dragon shot it fire straight at him and James made a shield of light to block it. The flames split around the shield causing it to look much wider than it actually was. As the dragon realized it would not be able to hurt it with it's fire, it stop its fire and swung its arm to try and rip him to pieces. James rolled out of the way, and shot down even faster. The dragon knowing its only hope now was to bit opened his jaw and bite, but as it moved forward, James moved even faster, and dodged going straight into his mouth, and hit right between the eyes. It made a slight part it's dragon scale, and James made his way back down to ground.

The force of the blade forced his head to rear his head backwards, exposing him to Santi as he lit his hand on fire and hit right at the same spot. The force of the hit forced his head to go upwards again, where Max threw his blade using his magic enhanced strength and accuracy. It hit dead on, and blew back the dragon finally making a cutting through the thick scale. The blade shot out of his head and back to Max's hand buy magic. And the dragon plummeted to the ground, Harry shot up with his blade of shadows and darkness and pierced his brain killing her instantly.

Harry shadowed traveled out of the way as he dodged the falling dead dragon.

* * *

The crowd was in shock, but Dumbledore was even more shocked. _How did 4 teenage boys do something that 30 fully magically matured wizards can barley do. And how the HELL did one wizard restrain a FUCKING DRAGON! Is Harry the boy who lived?_

* * *

"GUYS I CAn't hold it much longe…" said Aaron as he fainted.

The horntail flew into the air as soon as he was released. It remembered how the Olympians took down the first dragon and it refused to be taken down the same way. It smashed against the ward wall. (A/N: Imagine the ward being like a massive tower going all the way upward and they are inside.)

"Um, Dumbledore? Will the wards hold?" asked a very nervous James Potter

"Yes, It is held by ward stones, and it is powered by the ley line. It should hold." said Dumbledore as he looked away. "And I activated it perfectly. Nothing should happen."

But as soon as the words left Dumbledore's mouth cracks appeared where the dragon was bashing the wards. The magic poured into the runes carved on to the stones, to fix the cracks. As the cracks got filled in, the stone glowed brighter and brighter.

"Um, Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"The stone is glowing really really brightly." said a very alarmed James staring at the stone.

"What!" said Albus and as he turned around, with a short stop of everything looking fine and stable, blew up with a massive backlash of magic and tiny shards of stone. James who was the closest to the stone was blasted back into the seat in the stand, while Dumbledore the second closest person was pushed back a couple steps. But with the collapse of one stone the others started to fall. The hungarian turned and looked at the horde of wizards. Seeing two threats it decided to take out the unknown first.

It roared its head, and shot its flames. As the fires went towards a group of 3rd year girls. As the flames reached the kids, James landed in front of it and spread his golden wings. It got larger really quickly protecting the girls from the dragonfyre.

Santi then ran right underneath the dragon and uppercutted her with his fists on fire. The horntail was forced toward Harry and Hatred who slashed together to make a cut on its back. As she was forced forward Max and James striked at the same time as she came forward. Then a

boar charged to attack with its massive burning tusks. On the other side of the dragon the direwolf and the nemean lion was poncing at the same time. As their teeth and tusk scratched the dragon and before it could react, blasts of shadows, light, and fire hit the dragon. As it struggled it was forced to take a step back, but before it could concentrate Max and James attacked at the same time with their blades, followed up by Santi's blazing axe, and then followed by Hatred and Harry.

The dragon fell down with a massive thunk. And they started to walk away when they heard one last roar. They quickly turned around to see a blast of fire right in front of them too close too dodge or block.

* * *

I GOT 6th PLACE IN THE WORLD IN A ROBOTICS COMPETITION SCRUBS

…..

Sorry for calling you guys a scrub. I just got excited. It is also the why it took so long for me too update.

If you read to the end thank you, for putting up with the errors that might have been there. And I will continue to read. PLEASE write reviews, and tell me how to make it better. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!


	12. Chapter 12

THIS WILL BE BASED OFF OF **DEPRIVED**. The best WBWL/Runaway story I have read. GO check it out, it is great but unfinished. I will try my best to finish this.

Disclaimer: I don't own a single Harry Potter book, character, etc, which belongs to the respectable owners

* * *

As the flames got closer and closer and because James was closer he stepped forward and put up the quickest shield possible. It was a very weak protego shield made to stop mid level hexes and curses. He put his arms out as well to take as much of the fire as possible.

The flames were mostly stopped but James still got hit with most of the flame. His body flew back a good 2 meters. He landed on his back kicking up the dust.

"WE NEED TO GET AARON, AND JAMES TO THE HOSPITAL TENT! NOW!" yelled Harry as he ran up to James with Max following right behind of him.

"Max I need you to make sure James is completely covered in light! Santi get ready to transport us!" yelled Harry as he ran up to Aaron.

Harry pulled out his wand and covered Aaron in a ball of pure water. He then levitated Aaron near to James, Max, and Santi.

"Santi, grab hold and teleport us to the tent!"

Santi grabbed on to Harry, and Max who held on to James, and Aaron, were teleported inside the tent.

As Madam Pomfrey came up to them and asked "Why are they covered in light and water respectively? And I How will I administer the potions to heal the burns and magical exhaustion?"

Santi answer for the group and said "We are a very special type of elementals. We are what is known as a dragon slayer elemental. Our power and gift first came from the wizards learning to manipulate the element from the dragon. We used this magic to defeat the dragons which plagued the land."

Max continued "We can absorb our element to heal and gain back some of our magical energy. The more powerful the element and its caster the more energy we gain back."

Harry finished off by saying "If we try to absorb our element with other elements it might give us extra power but it is like drinking pure acid. It burn us. Although if another elemental gave their element freely, in some cases we might gain said element. And to answer your other questions, we will lower the elements whilst you administer the potion."

* * *

As bandaged James, a very tired Aaron, and Harry, Max, and Santi were sitting the headmaster's office with Harry's former family members, and the headmaster.

There was a very a moment of an silence before Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I called you up here Harry, to ask you and your friends where you learned the magic you performed at the first task."

"We are mercenaries we learn what we need to, to do our jobs. The elemental skill was learned from Japan. I won't say where. And some skills were made up so we could survive. The others were taught, and some were very hard fought and earned." replied James

"May we know which skill you learned?"

"We will not tell you all of them but we will give you some names." said Max.

"We know all Dragon Slayer magic." said Harry.

"I know unlimited weapons conjuration and alchemy." said James.

"I can animate my light conjurings." said Max.

"I am a Kineticist, which mean the more hits I take the stronger I hit back." said Santi.

"I can make illusions." said Aaron.

"I am the most skilled non runic circle alchemist in the world. The credit of the best runic circle alchemist goes to Nicholas Flamel. Oh we also each have a couple more skill that we keep hidden."

"I thought Dragon Slayer magic was a lost art?"

"Oh it is."

"But? How? What?"

The olympians laughed at the confused face Dumbledore had.

"Now now Headmaster, we can't give up all our secrets. Now can we."

"No I suppose you can't."

"Well if that is all?" said Harry while getting up.

"Wait!" yelled Jacob.

"Yes, Mister Potter?"

"Please talk to us, we miss you."

"You miss me after I leave, after the pain that I felt living in the Potter manor…."said Harry with a Hatred burning in his eyes, slowly manifesting behind him.

"Why are you acting like this. We were good friends when we were younger."

"Friends! FRIENDS! ALL YOU DID IS GOAT OVER MY PAIN! MY MISERY! YOU WERE THE VERY REASON MY LIFE WAS HELL!" With the last statement Hatred in all his glory came into being.

"My lord. Do you wish for me to eliminate him?"

"No Hatred…. Although I am very tempted….. No I do not think it would be wise of you to spill the blood of a mere boy, who is still wet behind his ears. Not even having his first kill."

"You act like you have killed before."

"We are the most famous mercenary group in the magical underworld. In fact we are known as the gods of Olympus. The ruler of heaven and hell. Care to guess who rules the underworld?"

"You should not kill, especially at your age."

"You should be thankful. I killed about 20 wanna be darklords meddling into arts, that not even Tom delved into it. I am also the reason the underworld got calmer the last 4 years." said Harry while going towards the door. "I have plans, so I will need to go."

* * *

As they were walking out of Dumbledore's office they ran into Mister Delacour.

"Ah Mr. Delacour. I hope my work is satisfactory?"

"Yes, very satisfactory. Without you my flower would have been killed by the dragons."

"Oh, yes. I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Why?"

"Well you see. The wards on the dragons, which weakened them, were sabotaged. I know because most of those wards were on since they were babies. As they grow up the dragons have a stage where they get an extra set of teeths. When that happens, they can get really temperamental. The wards lasted through that, yet it could not last in this tournament. It is just too coincidental for my liking. Please investigate it."

"Very well. You have given me much to think about. Is there anything else?"

"Oh yes." said Aaron. "We are claiming the two dead dragons as our own by right of conquest. This means only we can harvest it."

"Oh! Okay… um… I shall inform the minister… Out of curiosity, what are you going to do with its body?"

James replied "We are going to make a couple jackets for each of us, then we shall sell the insides to potion masters. There only a few magical creature as rarer than a dragon. It will give us a lot of money."

"Very well than. I must be going, have a nice time. And you are doing a good job at keeping my daughter safe.

* * *

Sorry For this taking so long to come out. I was in a no wifi zone for a while, then I had to get on a plane ride. So I hope you guys will forgive me.

If you read to the end thank you, for putting up with the errors that might have been there. And I will continue to read. PLEASE write reviews, and tell me how to make it better. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!


	13. Chapter 13

THIS WILL BE BASED OFF OF **DEPRIVED**. The best WBWL/Runaway story I have read. GO check it out, it is great but unfinished. I will try my best to finish this.

Disclaimer: I don't own a single Harry Potter book, character, etc, which belongs to the respectable owners

* * *

Harry glanced around him, hand laying lightly but firmly over the wand at his side, ready to whip it out if he needed to.

He probably wouldn't, he reasoned to himself. It was the middle of the day, and out by the lake, people milled around to their classes, clutching books and complaining about homework. Didn't seem like a typical location for an ambush.

Nonetheless, the message he received was vague. The note had flitted in through his window, flowery handwriting in silvery ink requesting a meeting by this spot. There had been no name.

A tap on his shoulder took him out of his thoughts and he spun around quick, pulling out his wand, ready to strike-

"Whoa!" Fleur took several steps back, her hands raised, a smile on her lips. "Don't attack me, Harry."

Harry felt the tension leave his back as his muscles relaxed. He let his wand go down.

"Sorry."

"Paranoid?" Her tone was light and teasing and he was shocked by the sudden heat he felt in rising in his cheeks. He wasn't blushing. He wasn't the type to blush, at all.

"You're blushing." Fleur said, sounding oddly delighted.

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you-"

"Why did you call me here?"

Fleur brought out her wand, waved it, and with a few silver sparks, a blanket lay on the grass.

She sat down elegantly, her posture impeccable as always, as she smiled brightly up at Harry. "Join me? I have sandwiches and lemonade." With another wave of her wand, sandwiches and lemonade flitted their way to the blanket, the jug of lemonade smacking some poor first year in the head. The couple heard distant crying and looked at each other.

Fleur shrugged her shoulders gracefully. "C'est la vie." She said, as the sobs continued.

Harry raised his eyebrows and sat down, taking a sandwich she passed him and examining it. Mayonnaise and lettuce. He hated mayonnaise, but Fleur's eyes were on him, and they were looking very wide and very blue. He took a bite and fought the gag reflex.

"So…" Fleur's french-tinted voice floated in the air.

"So?"

"You? Taking down that dragon? That was impressive, Harry"

He inclined his head towards her. "I did what I had to do to protect you, Miss. Delacour."

Fleur laughed, and Harry decided that he liked making her laugh.

There was short pause, as Fleur poured them both lemonade and they watched a third year push another third year into the lake.

"I'm sure…" Fleur's voice sounded different, now. A little hesitant. "I'm sure your family was very pleased to see that you were safe."

Harry blinked at her. Her eyes were looking down, but at the silence that followed, they met his own. She looked curious

Harry laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh, a full laugh. It was harsh and too loud, and the smile that followed was dark.

"Pleased that I'm safe?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "Do you know, eight years ago, they probably would have fed me to that dragon for fun. And now, they're pleased that I'm safe?"

"I'm sure-"

"Fleur, I know what I'm talking about. My _family_ -" he spat out the word, "has no right to be _pleased_ that I'm safe. They have no right to _know_ that I'm safe. They're bastards, all of them, and they deserve to burn."

"Harry," Fleur protested. She made a move to take his hand, then decided against it. "They might have changed. It's been eight years. They seem to want to see you-"

"Who gives a _fuck_ what they think?!" Harry shouted, and some birds in the tree next to them made a panicked flight away. "People don't change, Fleur. They can't change. I know this."

Fleur's face became thoughtful. She gazed out at the grey lake, the giant squid surfacing momentarily before diving back under again. "Hm." She hummed distantly.

"What?" Harry asked, feeling a little ashamed at his outburst, but not ready to admit it.

"It's just that…" She started, her voice trailing. Fleur turned her head back towards Harry, letting her eyes wander to the sandwiches, to the lemonade, then up to his face. To his dismay, Harry felt his cheeks beginning to heat up again.

A small smile spread across her face, and she raised her hand up. Her fingers, cool, brushed his cheek lightly. Just for a moment. Then she brought her hand down and stood up, gentle smile still in place.

"You know Harry," She started pleasantly. "I'm starting to think people _can_ change."

She glanced down momentarily, then back up at him. "Enjoy the mayonnaise." With that, Fleur turned and began walking away.

He blinked. His face was still warm, but the small spot where her hand had touched him was burning.

"Fleur!" Harry stood up, his voice sounding strangely desperate. Fleur paused, then looked back.

"Do you…" Harry stopped. He didn't know what he was planning on saying. "Do you…"

Fleur grinned again, and he wondered how much of this she had planned.

"Do I want to attend the Yule Ball with you?" She asked, then put on a mock thinking face. "Yes, I think I do." She turned and waved her hand gracefully, her silvery sheet of hair flowing despite the lack of wind.

 _Veelas_. Harry thought, shaking his head and fighting down the smile threatening to work its way on his face.

(A/N Up until this point my friend was writing)

* * *

As Harry prepares for the Yule Ball, James walks into them and laughs.

"Who would have thought. The master of the underworld, getting ready to go on a date. Ha!"

"Shut it, James. Besides you are going as well."

"Wait! What!"

"It is the perfect place for her to get attacked, and if you are not there I might get overwhelmed. That goes for all the Olympians."

"Booo." yells Max.

Aaron yelled "That's bullshit!"

Santi says "Ugh."

"Who wants to see a bunch of teenage, guys and girls failing to dance." says James.

"Well you do as of now."

"Fine, let me get my suit." grumbles James.

As James and the rest of the Olympians went to their rooms, Harry with a smirk walked out to escort Fleur to the hall.

* * *

Fleur was getting ready inside her room in the carriage. She puts the dress on a light blue dress, that reached to her ankles. She then started to work on her make up. Being a veela, only a light coat was needed. She put on her heels, and looked herself over in the mirror.

"You look beautiful, Fleur. I would worry." said Jamie looking at the scared expression on Fleur's face.

Fleur replied with a haughty tone, "I am not worried! Especially about the opinion of a mere boy."

"A mere boy who saved your life twice, which included fighting two dragons, and a band of mercenaries. A mere boy, who got you to check yourself in the mirror 3 times already. A mere boy wh "

"That is enough. I am not worried!" with that she deemed herself ready to go to the ball, she waited in her room for Harry to escort her. Never noticing the smirk which appeared on Jamie's face. When a quiet knock could be heard by the door.

* * *

Harry stepped towards Fleur's room nervously checking himself over and over again. In front of her door, he straightened his suit and knocked.

The door was opened by Jamie, who was sporting a satisfied smirk, and a Fleur who was a little red.

"You look beautiful, Fleur. May I have the honour of escorting you to the ball?"

Fleur replied with "Yes. Let us depart." then turned to look at Jamie. "I will see you at the ball, yes?"

"You wil."

"See you later than."

* * *

As they neared the great hall, Fleur turned and asked Harry, "Where is the rest of the Olympians?"

"Oh, they are probably getting ready to come down here."

"They got dates?"

"No." replied Harry, with a smirk.

"Then why are they going to the ball?"

"I forced them to?"

"Hahaha. Why?"

"I wanted to see there faces in shock and annoyance."

"You are very evil."

"I know I am."

Before Fleur could reply, Proffesor Mcgonagall yelled, "All champions please make your way to me, with your dates. The rest of you may proceed into the hall.

Harry quickly changed course to the small crowd which were the spot for the champions.

* * *

He saw Diggory with the asian girl, and Krum with a bushy haired girl.

"Hello, Mr. DIggory, Mr. Krum. How are you doing on this fine evening."

DIggory turned and replied with "Fine thank you very much. And you?"

"A wonderful evening. Who are these beautiful ladies next to you."

"The lady to left me is my date. Her name is Cho, Cho Chang. And the one to my right is Hermione Granger"

"Delighted."

And before the conversation could continue Proffesor Mcgonagall lead them through the plans. "You will first sit down by the table for the champions, have dinner, before you start of the dance. Any questions? No, then off you go."

As they entered the Great Hall, Harry could see the crowd. There was a particular red headed boy, who seemed to be angry about something. He turned around to realize he was Jealous. Not particularly caring he turned back around and walked to the table.

* * *

After dinner it was time to dance. Harry got up and offered his hand to Fleur.

"Would you like to dance?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

* * *

If you read to the end thank you, for putting up with the errors that might have been there. And I will continue to read. PLEASE write reviews, and tell me how to make it better. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!

The reason why it took so long is because of me collaborating with my friend.


End file.
